The Girl With Two Fathers
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to have two biological fathers? What if they were powerful? A little Short-Story idea I had for awhile now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was before the Romans left for Camp Jupiter, everyone was in the dining pavilion for dinner. Each table was loud and the whole place was filled with laughter, that was until Rachel stood up with green smoke going around her body.

"Beware child of the sea, your secret will be revealed."

Will those words, not only did it silence everyone, it made everyone in the pavilion turn their heads towards Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

 **Please tell me what you think! I've had this idea for awhile. Remember this is a Short-Story.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

After the appearance of the oracle, all the leaders went to the amphitheater for a meeting. That was ten minutes ago, since then everyone's been demanding what secret Percy was hiding.

Piper and I shared a look. "QUIET!" Piper yelled, using a lot of charm speak.

"Now that your all quiet. We can ask politely." I turned towards Percy. "What secret was the oracle talking about Percy?"

He looked down. "I don't know. There isn't anything that you don't know Annabeth." Percy looked up at the end, and he sounded sincere of his words.

"But, you're a child of the sea." Dakota stated.

"There's more than one deity of the sea, Dakota." Reyna countered.

"Exactly, we can't predict who the secret belongs to." Chiron agreed. There were murmurs of agreement around the amphitheater from the leaders.

"And, we will learn more, when Rachel wakes up." I reasoned.

"Annabeth's right." Reyna agreed. She stood up, gaining the attention of both camps leaders. "We agreed today we would be leaving for Camp Jupiter. We will be leaving in four hours, enough time for everyone to say their goodbye's."

Reyna turns to me, holding out a hand. "Hope we can meet again. And, when we do, let it be on a friendly visit. Not on a battlefield."

I shook hands with her. It was her way of telling and reassuring all the leaders, that there will be a next time. But, hopefully in a good situation.

During the four hours, there was a lot of goodbye's. I found out that Piper and Jason are staying at Camp Half-Blood, Hazel and Frank will return to Camp Jupiter, and Percy and I will be leaving for the city.

"Well, I guess this is it." Jason said. The seven, minus Leo, are saying the final farewell for awhile on Half-Blood Hill.

"Jason, there will be a next time." I put in.

"Annabeth's right. This is a 'I will see you later'." Percy agreed.

"Plus, Reyna and I were thinking of coming back for a few weeks in the beginning of summer next year." Frank said.

"I'm going to miss you all." Hazel said, looking a little sad. We all smiled and shared a group hug, before turning in our separate directions.

Percy and I were walking for a few minutes, when Nico came running and telling us to stop.

Nico caught up with us, and admitted he had a crush on Percy when he was younger. Nico walked back to camp, leaving Percy spluttering out nonsense and my trying not to laugh at Percy's expression.

I say that was a good and normal ending for the Giant War, only wish Leo could be here to celebrate as well.

 **Depressing ending, I know. I really want some input on my story. I know it's a recently published story, but that doesn't mean I can't ask for feedback!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 ** _The following summer..._**

 **~Piper's POV~**

I was excited, Jason and I are on Half-Blood Hill waiting for the Romans from Camp Jupiter, Percy, and Annabeth.

Tonight we're playing capture the flag, Camp Half-Blood VS Camp Jupiter.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and talking, I looked down the hill. I smiled, in front of the Romans was Percy and Annabeth talking to Frank and Hazel.

I ran down the hill, Jason in tow, practically hugging Annabeth and Hazel to death.

"Pipes, you're going to kill them." Jason commented, trying not to laugh. I let go, only to playfully punch Jason in the shoulder.

I heard Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Percy, and a few Romans quietly laughing at us.

Jason was going to comment, when the horn sounded for lunch. Most Romans yelled and ran for the dining pavilion, with the rest of the seven at the back of the group.

At lunch, the seven got to sit at the Poseidon table to catch up. Most of lunch consist of us laughing until we couldn't breathe, because of some of the stories that were exchanged.

"I wish Leo was here." Hazel commented, turning the atmosphere sober. We all agreed, lost in grief.

"Leo, wouldn't have want us to beat ourselves up over his death. He would want us happy." I said, looking at everyone, getting some smiles and nods in return.

"Come on. Last one to the beach loses!" Percy yelled, already off.

We all looked at each other, before sprinting off as well.

That was how we spent the rest of the afternoon.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

At dinner, the pavilion was buzzing with excitement for capture the flag.

Everyone was getting their last minute strategy together, sharpening weapons, and doing last minute smack talk.

Finally, after the ever-lasting dinner, or that's what it felt like to the demi-gods. The capture the flag game started.

When the horn was blown, all the strategy was going well...

...for the first ten minutes.

It happened like this. Camp Jupiter sent Cohorts 2-4 down the middle of the forest to Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood sent everyone, except for Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Apollo cabin, Nico. Apollo's cabin was firing on each side of the forest, and Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Nico were guarding the flag until one of them saw an opening.

That's when everything went wrong. It was an hour and a half into the game, when 'it' happened.

One of the survivors of both wars, found an opening in Camp Jupiter's defense. She slipped away, and started going through the trees to get to the other side of the forest.

Once she was a few yards away, she starting sneaking behind the first and fifth Cohort guards.

She took the flag and ran, it took the guards five minutes to find out the flag was missing.

When Reyna, who was at the front of the attack, heard the distance shouting of the guards yelled out "QUIET!"

Everything went silent, Annabeth walked away from the flag to see what the yelling was for, with the others in tow.

"What is going on?" Chiron asked, coming into the clearing.

Reyna stepped forward. "Do you know where our flag is?"

"I didn't see anyone take it. But, the flag isn't there anymore. I don't know who took the flag." Chiron stated.

Before anyone can reply, Rachel walked into the clearing with green smoke pouring around her.

Rachel turned to a tree. "I warned you child of the sea, that your secret would be revealed."

Everyone looked to where she was looking. A figure stepped out of the shadows with Camp Jupiter's flag.

A lot of people gasped. Will stepped towards his half-sister. "Kayla?"

'Kayla' looked at Will for a second, then turned back towards Rachel. "I told Dad, I would reveal it when I turn sixteen. I don't until August." She stated looking satisfied. Her expression changed and she paled at Rachel's next words.

"Very well, child of Apollo and Poseidon."

The moment Rachel said that multiple things happened, one, Rachel and Kayla collapsed and two, everyone started talking at once.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Percy's POV~**

How is that possible? Having two gods as a parent? Why didn't she say anything? I remember her from the Titan War, on the bridge before...

"...possible. She shouldn't be alive. It's never happened before." Annabeth was saying.

"It is possible if this happened. She's proof of that. We won't know more, until she wakes up." Chiron reasoned.

It's been a few hours after Rachel and Kayla collapsed, since then the leaders of both Camps have been arguing about the situation. While I haven't left Kayla's side, waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly, Kayla started waking up, and everything started to get really quiet.

Kayla turned towards me and started opening her eyes. I smiled. When her eyes finally opened, she still looked tired.

She yawned. "I guess you want to know how I have two gods as my father, right?" She asked, or more like stated.

I nodded. "How?"

She sighed and sat up. "First, my real name is Michaela, Kayla is a nickname. Second, Poseidon doesn't know I'm his daughter, my mother told him I was someone else's. That's true, but I'm also Poseidon's child. My mother caught the attention of both gods at the same time, with the other not knowing. Does that answer your questions?"

I heard agreements from behind me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Michaela smiled. "Because you would've tried to protect me. I don't need protection. I took a flag away from two Roman Cohorts without them knowing until it was too late." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wait. If your father is both Apollo and Poseidon, did you get-"

"Yes. I got power over water. Also healing, music, prophecy, don't ask, and archery." Michaela answered, by cutting off Piper.

And, that's how I got a half-sister, who is also a Daughter of Apollo that can do many things. She's a ray of sunshine.

Michaela actually switches between sleeping in both cabins, for meals we sit together and she helps me with archery.

Annabeth and Michaela have become close, they're both great at battle strategy.

Once a month Michaela and I duel, most times she wins. So far this summer is going great.

We even found Leo, who saved Calypso, one day at the lake.

Piper almost killed him with her dagger, then with a hug. Never get on her bad side, ever.

Yeah. Life's pretty good. I should go. I have that monthly duel with Michaela now.

Wish me luck. I'll need it. Another trip to the infirmary. Yay. Enjoy the sarcasm.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **Sixteen years earlier...**

A women named Rebecca McKinley, was pregnant with a child. Only problem is she didn't know who the father is.

She attracted the attention of both Apollo and Poseidon.

Two more months before she gives birth, she decides to help her child by saying its Apollo's child.

The future for the young demi-god will be a hard one.

Rebecca, having a gift of foresight, can see that.

The child will be raised by foster parents until ten when she goes to camp.

For what happens to Rebecca is she dies giving birth. A curse for bearing a child of two gods.

Rebecca's gift of foresight will also be handed down to the child.

Rebecca smiled. She wants to name her child Michaela, meaning 'like God'.

She thought it was a wonderful idea.

Michaela McKinley, Daughter of both Apollo and Poseidon. Bearer of the gift of foresight.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Ending Notes

Ending Notes

 **Well, that was my idea. In the Last Olympian it mentions an Apollo girl named Kayla. So I thought I could expand on it.**

 **I know it was short. But it was sweet.**

 **Also, I change the ending of the Giant War, if you didn't figure it out. Just the ending, the day the Romans leave.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed my little Short-Story. Make sure to check my other books out.**

 **Also, I don't if I should make a sequel to this book and make it a series or not. So comment if you want more!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
